1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to circuit breakers and, more particularly, it pertains to a spring biased retainer for holding a contact arm in the contact closed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric circuit breakers are employed to provide circuit protection for low voltage distribution systems. They provide protection for an electrical circuit or system against electrical overcurrent conditions, such as overload conditions as well as low and high level short circuit or fault current conditions.
An essential ingredient to the successful interruption of overcurrent conditions in relatively small circuit breakers is the ability of the circuit breaker's contact arm to "unlatch" and open as quickly as possible upon inception of a condition. A resisting force to contact arm unlatching is termed the "blow open" force. A disadvantage of relatively small circuit breakers has been the lack of means for maintaining a very low "blow open" force while also providing a consistent contact pressure necessary for reliable continuous current carrying operation.